inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 309
"Kagomes Wahl" ist das 309. Kapitel des Manga Inu Yasha. Nachdem Kagome Higurashi auf Kikyō leblosen Körper traf und die Shikigami Asuka & Kochō Kagome über Kikyōs schwere Situation aufklärten, reagiert sie sehr beunruhigt über die Sachlage, weiß aber immer nicht nicht so wie sie sich verhalten soll. Um mehr zu erfahren, was mit Kikyō nach den Ereignissen am Berg-Hakurei, fragt Kagome direkt bei Asuka und Kochō nach und diese antworten ihr auch. Sie erzählen, dass Naraku damals Kikyōs Körper mit seinen giftigen Tentakeln durchbohrte und diesen in eine Strom aus Miasma hat fallen gelassen. Gegen Narakus Erwartung, wurde Kikyōs physischer Körper jedoch nicht wie erhofft, durch das Miasma zersetzt, dafür aber von innen ausgefüllt mit Miasma. Da ihr Körper dennoch durch Narakus Tentakel verwundet wurde, greift, das Misama nun diese Stelle ihres Körpers an und die Wunde vergrößert sich, wodurch ihr Körper letztendlich doch, Stück für Stück, zersetzt wird such das Miasma in ihrem Körper. Asuka und Kochō scheinen sich dem Fakt bewusst zu sein, dass Kagome die Reinkarnation von Kikyōs darstellt und meine, dass nur sie in der Lage wäre Kikyō retten zu können, aus ihrem elendigen Zustand. Kagome sieht sich nun mit der Entscheidung konfrontiert, ob sie Kikyōs Leben retten soll oder nicht. Die Entscheidung fällt ihr zu nächst schwer. auch weil Asuka und Kochō explizit erwähnen, dass Kikyōs nun in Kagomes Händen liegt, ihre Entscheidung also auch darüber entscheidet, ober Kikyō nun sterben wird oder nicht. Sie zeigt sich immer noch unsicher, fragt aber die beiden Shikigami, wie Kagome es denn überhaupt anstellen soll, Kikyōs Körper von de Miasma zu befreien. Asuka fragt dann erneut, ob Kagome sch bereit erklärt Kikyō retten zu wollen. Ohne zu zögern antwortet Kagome, dass sie Kikyō werde, da sie ja die einzige Person sei, die Kikyō in dieser Situation helfen könne. So ganz sicher fühlt sie sich in Gedanken aber dennoch nicht, versucht sich aber nichts anmerken zu lassen. Nachdem Kagome sich bereit erklärt hat, meinen Asuka und Kochō, dass sie nur in das Wasser steigen und Kikyōs Körper mit ihren Hand berühren müsste, dies würde schon genügen damit Kagomes Kräfte das Miasma im Inneren von Kikyō läutern könnten. Kagome vertraut den beiden shikigami und steigt in das Wasser, welches ebenfalls mit Miasama durchsetzt zu sein scheint und Kagome meint, dass es schon eine bloße Berührung mit dem Wasser, in dem Kikyō liegt, ihr Schmerzen zufügen würde. Dennoch weicht sie nicht zurück und taucht tiefer ins Wasser hinab, bis sie Kikyōs Körper erreicht. Kagomes Blick fällt auf austretendes Miasma, welches aus Kikyō Brust aus zu treten scheint und legt ihre rechte Hand auf Kikyōs Brustkorb, in der Hoffnung das Miasma so läutern zu können. Bei der Berührung tritt plötzlich noch mehr Miasma aus und die beiden werden noch tiefer ins Wasser hinab gezogen. Das ausgetretene Miasma sammelt sich derweil um die beiden Miko herum und hüllt diese in Finsternis. Kagome wunder sich, ob diese große Menge wirklich nur aus Kikyōs offener Wunder ausgetreten sei und will sich die Wunde etwas näher ansehen, sie schiebt den Stoff von Kikyōs Mikotracht etwas beiseite, um sich die Wunder an Kikyōs Brust anzusehen und muss dabei feststellen, dass sie sich von ihre Brust bis hinauf zu ihre rechten Schulter erstreckt, ein grausiger Anblick für Kagome. Währen Kagome versucht Kikyōs Körper von Narakus Miasma zu befreien, trübt sich das Wasser um die beiden herum pechschwarz. In der Dunkelheit sieht Kagome jedoch plötzlich ein funkelndes Licht aufblitzen und versucht mit ihrer rechten Hand etwas von diesem Funkeln zu erhaschen. Asuka & Kochō, welche das Geschehen von außen beobachten, erklären Kagome das dies, was sie mit ihre Hand im Wasser herhascht hat, teile von Kikyōs Erde sind, welche durch Kagomes Kräfte geläuterte wurde und, dass sie nun die geläuterte Graberde auf Kikyōs Wunde pressen soll, damit durch die Graberde die Wunde zuheilen kann. Zunächst wird die geläuterte Graberde jedoch durch das Miasma abgestoßen und Kagome kann sie nur mit großer Mühe aus Kikyō reiben. Kagomes Mühen haben jedoch Erfolg, die Wunde schließt durch die aufgetragene Graberde und mehr Miasma wird aus Kikyōs entfesselt. Sie presst ihre mit Graberde bedeckte hand solange auf Kikyō bis komplett verheilt zu seine scheint, auch wird dass Wasser um sie herum wider glasklar, da das ganze Miasma von Kagomes Kräften geläutert werden konnte. Jedoch als Kagome das ganze Miasma geläutert hatte, waren auch ihre eigenen Kräfte am Ende und sie wurde ohnmächtig unter Wasser. In diesem Moment öffnet Kikyō ihre Augenlieder wider und nimmt Kagomes Körper in den Arm. Nach einer Weile wacht Kagome wieder auf am Ufer des Sees bei dem Wasserfalls und scheint etwas verwirrt im ersten Moment. Danach fällt Kagomes Blick auf Kikyō, welch sich gerade mit ihren Shikigami Asuka und Kochō unterhält. Kagome ruft Kikyōs woraufhin diese sich zu ihr umdreht und fragt, warum Kagome sich dazu entschlossen hat sie zu retten. Kagome zeigt sich nur noch mehr verwirrt durch diese Frage und meint, dass doch wohl Kikyō und Shinidamachū waren die sie zu diesem Wasserfall geführt haben. Kikyō antwortet darauf nur, dass es Kagomes freie Wahl war sie zu retten oder sterben zu lassen. Immer noch etwas verwirrt meint Kagome darauf, dass es für sie da nicht viel zu überlegen gab. Sie sagt zu Kikyō: "Wenn jemand Hilfe benötigt und... mir wird gesagt, ich sei einzige die helfen könne... Ist es da nicht selbstverständlich zu helfen?" Kikyō schaut Kagome mit einer emotionslosen Mine and und wendet sich von Kagome ab und antwortet auf Kagomes Worte mit: "In diesem Fall... gibt es nichts zu danken... da es für dich eine Selbstverständlichkeit war". Natürlich fühlt sich Kagome durch diese Worte etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen, meint aber zu sich selbst, dass dies wohl einfach ihre Art sei, mit so einer direkten Antwort ihr zu entgegnen. Kikyō wirft dann ein, dass Inu Yasha sehr bald ebenfalls diesen Ort erreichen wird und auch, dass er nach Kagome sucht. Dies verwirrt nun Kagome erneut und Kikyō macht sich auf den Weg diesen Ort schnellstens zu verlassen. Bevor Kikyō erneut verschinden kann, fragt Kagome sie wo sie denn nun hingegen wollen zu gedenkt und warum sie Inu Yasha nicht auch wieder treffen wollen zu scheint. Kikyōs Antowrt fällt erneut eher kaltherzig aus, indem sie sagt, dass sie sich noch eine eile versteckt halten will, um mehr Kräfte sammeln zu können. Diese Emotionslosigkeit Kikyōs stimmt Kagome etwas traurig, da sie sich im Klaren ist, dass Inu Yasha Kikyō gerne wieder getroffen hätte, sie aber wohl kein Interesse an einem baldigen Treffen zu haben scheint. Sie sorgt sich um Inu Yashas Gefühlt Kikyō gegenüber und auch Kikyōs Gefühle für Inu Yasha scheinen Kagome wichtig zu sein in diesem Moment und sie es bedauerlich findet, dass Inu Yasha wohl nicht so bald Kikyō wieder sehen wird, Kikyōs Worten nach. Kikyō hat sich in der Zwischenzeit mit Asuka und Kochō, aufgemacht ein neues Versteck zu suchen, um sich vor Naraku schützen zu könne, solange ihre Kräfte noch geschwächt sind. In Gedanken reflektiert sie nochmal das eben geschehene und meint, dass sie in Kagomes Herzen keinerlei Zweifel verspürte, als diese sich entschlossen hatte Kikyōs Leben zu retten. Auch wenn sie es nicht offen zugeben will, so gesteht sich sich selbst ein, dass Kagomes Entschlossenheit ihr helfen zu wollen doch sehr beeindruckt hat. Kikyō legt die linke Hand auf ihre Brust, auf die Stell wo zuvor die riesige Wunde klaffte und meint, dass diese Stelle, an der Kagome sie berührt hatte, sich plötzlich ganz warm an fühlt. Vorheriges – Aktuelles - Nächstes Kategorie:Kapitel